Life of Pain
by Hiei's-Stalker
Summary: A girl is rescued by Kurama, she's near death as well. by finding her he saves her life, but just becase she's still alive doesn't really mean she's saved.
1. Default Chapter

Hi there! Alright, this is still the same story, only i changed it a little bit, you probaly can't tell. And I fixed all my mess ups with uploading, it's my first fic so, you know, i skrewed up, a bunch. Lol. Alright so enjoy life of pain, boy, how often do you hear that sentence?! 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the show  
  
HS: okay, now this might start out confusing, so just bear with me, i'm trying to give out some backround information.  
  
Youko: Yes, it does start off odd...  
  
HS: quiet! You're supposed to be pretending to be captured  
  
Youko: well... i am tied to this chair, *whispers * but i am finding a way out  
  
HS: well, i have to go find Hiei, so enjoy the story  
  
Yura gritted her teeth as her father edged towards her glaring.  
  
" Wothless bitch!"  
  
She had forgotten to do the laundry, but she was never told to do it. " But, I never heard.."  
  
" Shutup!!! You know I told you to do it!! You never did!!!!!!"  
  
" But.."  
  
He silenced her with a puch in the cheek. Yura wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
" You're a worthless peice of shit!"  
  
He kicked her in the knees causeing her to fall to the ground. The tile floor was cold, it hurt so much as he repaetly kicked her in the side yelling at her to get up. She whimpered slightly and crawled to her feet. He smirked at her.  
  
" What do you have to say?"  
  
" I, I didn' know."  
  
He growled at her and puched her in the stomach with his demon strong fists, she buckled over and tilted her head upwards to her mother. She was stnding in the corner bottom lip quivering and holding her sides as her daughter was beat.  
  
" Mother.."  
  
" Don't ask for her help! She won't help you!!!!!"  
  
Her mother turned her head aside as her daughter was once again punched. Yura moaned. Her father hit her again in the other cheek. Yura couldn't even wipe the blood away. Gasping for breath she stood up. Her father glared.  
  
" Wench!" Yura fliched under his intense glare. " Say something!!"  
  
" I'm, s- sorry." Yura whispered.  
  
" Good!"  
  
Her puched her in the skull, Yura whimmpered again. He hit her in the some place over and over.  
  
" Now get out!!!!! I never want to see you again!"  
  
" Where am I supposed to go!!!"  
  
" Who cares!!!!"  
  
Her father grabbed the kitchen knife and went to plange it into her stomach but moving quickly she jumped letting it enter her leg before it hit her stomach. She groaned in pain.  
  
" Get out!!!"  
  
He litterally threw her from the house her damaged body landing on the alleys cement with a sickening thud. She slowly stood up. She had to get somewhere, before he came outside, or before she, no she couldn't think she'd die. She limped into an alley across the street hoping that no one would bother her, she would die, it would happen. Maybe the peace would be good, she wouldn't be forced to go back, she wouldn't be forced to leave again after every beating, which happened almost every night. Yura looked around at her surroundings, laying down on the softest place she could manage she turned to her side feeling her skull where he had hit her.  
  
It was dented in, badly and it was gooie, it was bleeding badly, it would kill her, she was on her death bed, and it was a peice of dirty foam. She let a few small tears drip from her eyes. No one wanted her, she was beaten by her father for being a halfbreed, and being born, adn she was undefended by her human mother for the same reason, yet somehow her powers wouldn't work. She gasped a sudden wave of darkness came over her. ' It must be death.' Yura shut her eyes ready for what would surley come that night if not in the morning.  
  
The next day  
  
Kurama humed softly as he walked down the road. He was caught up in his own thoughts and without realizing it he had wandered into the downtown area. Deep downtown. People were passed out on the sidewalk everywhere. Suddenly a different type of body caught his eye. A body of a young girl, perhaps about thirteen. Running into the alleyway he looked down at her.  
  
Her head was dented in one side, a knife was deep in one leg. Her face was bruized badly as was her legs, dried blood covered her. Kurama quickly leaned odwn and exaimned her better. She went to his school, a loner, always limping, wearing all black covering all of her body. He felt for a pulse, there was one, which was quite shicking but he quckly sttod up with her in his arms and ran to the hospital, even he couldn't help something like this.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Kurama was standing outside a room waiting for a docter to come out. He came out looking quite solem.  
  
" Do you know who did this? Who she is? Where did you find her?"  
  
" I don't know who did this but I found her in an alley and her name is Yura, that's all I know. Is she going to be alright?"  
  
" Yes, she needs stitches in her leg and part of her skull will need to be repared, it will take about three days."  
  
" Alright, I need to be leaving though, can I come back for her in three days?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
The docter reentered the operation room. Kurama sighed in relief and left the building. 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: okay, i love YYH but, i dont have nearly enough money to own it  
  
Three days later  
  
Yura's POV~~~~  
  
I looked around my surroundings, an hospital room, it was dull, white walls with a small television in the corner and some water on the table beside me. I raised my hadn to feel my head, it hurt like hell. Looking at my hand I realized it had many different needles put into it. I didn't need them! Damnit! But I was relieved, my head wasn't dented in at all and I figured I was going to live. I closed my eyes, it felt good. I started to think about killing my father, wouldn't that be fun, stbbing shooting torturing, it would be wonderful, the thoughts took the ache away from my headache. " I'm gonna shoot, stab, choke, burn, and rip your body to peices." I heard myself murmer. " That's quite corlorful." My eyes shot open sending a sharp pain through my head. " Lay down, your head must hurt, it was dented after all." " Who are you? And what happened?" "My name is Kurama, I'ma demon, as you clearly are as well. I found yuo very beaten and near death in an alleyway." " I'm not a demon, I'm only a halfbreed. Yes I know I was near death, so you saved me?" " Yes I did. Now who are you? And who beat you so badly?" " My name is Yura." Why am I telling him all this, he seems nice though/. " And it was my father, don't report him or anything, he just hates me because I'm a halfbreed. Anyone who knows does. And don't tell me tp go back, or stay with you. A demon shouldn't have to deal with something like me. I should have died in the alley." " I wouldn't have you go back, yuo're NOT a something, and I wish that you would stay with me. It would be good for for you. " " Why? I have someplace to go." What was I saying, no I don't!!! Stay with him! No! " Where?" " A friends." " Oh, here's my address, put it in your clothes pocket and change, we need to be going." "I can leave?" " Yes, but I need to take you to yur friends." I blushed, I then nodded, it would be alright, I just had to ditch him. " Okay, but I can't change with these things in me." Kurama nodded and removed them from her gently. " I'll leave while you change." He left me. Smirking I changed into my clothes and looked out the window, I'm really high up,probaly about five stories, at least. Sighing i crawled out the window. Don't look down I repeated to myself as I crawled down the side of the building before I knew it I had reached the ground and was running towards the woods. He won't catch up, I hope.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yura ran far far into the woods and leaned against a tree holding her leg, It was stitched up and her head still hurt like hell. Everything started to go blurly. ' Maybe I shouldn't have run out, maybe I should have stayed with him.' She passed out. Hiei looked down at her from the tree he was sitting in. He took in her odd apearance. Her leg had many threads in it and her head had some sort of white tape on it, he arms and legs were bruized badly as well, she seemed to pass out from axustion. 'Great, better take her to Kurama.' ( ^ . ^) He jumped dwon, she smelled like a halfbreed, great. Disgusted he picked her up, he hated acting smypathectic, being sround Kurama was too dangerous for his perutation. He quickly started to run back to Kurama's house, reaching the door he saw Kurama opening it with an agravated look on his face. He turned suddenly and his eyes got wide. " Where? What? Inside." He ushered him in and layed Yura down on the couch. Hiei crossed his arms. " Who is she?" " Her name is Yura, she was beaten by her father nad was near death, she ran away from the hospital. She must have passed out." " How do you know her?" " I was the one who found her, her head was dented in one side and her face and arms were bruized, she also had a knife deep in her leg." Hiei acually shuddered, she had survied that, impressive. " Her father did that?" Kurama nodded solemy, headed to the kitchen he put on some water for tea. " Yes, apparntly because she was a halfbreed, I told her to come back with me, she said she had a friends house she could stay at, then I left the room to let her change and when I returned, she was gone. Where did you find her?" " In the woods, she aparently lied to you." " Yes, she's staying here, for sure." Kurma picked her up adn Hiei followed to see him lay her down on a bed. " Stay and watch her." Kurama left.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Great, just great. I couldn't help but be curious about her though. She was thin, giving her an appearance of maybe a 12 year old, but she also looked like a strong person. She had withstood death. I sat next to her on the bed and my hand edged towards her head. Lifting up the bandage I looked at her wound. The people at that nigen hospital had shaved a small area on her head, I could clearly see crusted blood and some more things that nigens called stitches. I gently replaced the bandage and sighed. Very frail, if Kurama hadn't come she would have died. She was quite surprising. I quickly removed myself fromt he bed as her eyes opened. " Damn, I'm in a house, again." " Yes, you shouldn't have run away from Kurama." She jumped and turned to me her eyes growing slightly as she looked me over. I felt heat rise to my cheeks but ignored it. " You, you know him?" " I found you in the woods, took you here, his house, he's a a friend." She smiled. " Okay, so, what are you two, my gardian angels." She laughed at her own absurdty. She sighed, hanging her head. " You're a demon aren't you?" "Yes." " Then you can leave, you probaly don't want to be around a halfbreed." I shrugged and sat next to her. " What breed are you?" " Inu." I nodded, interesting. She looked me over again. " Why aren't you hitting me or cussing me out, I thought everyone hated things like me." My emotions got the best of me, I looked her over and smiled. God, I smiled. " Not everyone hates things like you. And is that your true form?" She shook her head. " I learned to change it to this, my human form, it hurts when I change to this form but I don't get beat up asd much." I nodded. Why I even cared was a huge mystery to me but, oh well. " Change to your true form, we won't mind." She seemed hesitant but nodded. Closed her eyes she wimmpered slightly and was suddenly changed. She smiled and stood up. Same hieght as me, maybe shorter, she was wearing skin tight jeans and a blue tank top. She had waist length silver hair. Small dog ears protruded from her head , the were sliver with white tips. She also had silver eyeliner, her amber eyes were mesmorizing. " I know, pathetic right?" " No. You could stay in that form and no one even say anything about being a halfbreed." She blushed. I was losing control. Kurama walked in and gaped at Yura. " Wow." She blushed again. " How?" " I can change, I don't usually most of the time I keep my human form." He nodded. " There's some ramen downstairs if you-" "RAMEN!!!!!!!!" Yura ran down the stairs and by the time I and Kurama got there she had already started on her second bowl. We shook our heads and also ate some food watching Yura ate her fifth bowl. She had eaten six before she leaned back in her chair. "mmmm... yummy." I shook my head. " How old are you?" Kurama asked. I took another mouthful of ramen into my mouth. " Thirteen." I nearly spit it all out, instead I choked on it. Great someone was patting my back. Well it worked, I grunted as soon as it went down into my stomach. The person pulled back and I realized that it was Yura. Kurama got up and headed to the door at the sound of it's ringing. Yura looked dwon and kissed me suddenly. She then sprinted from the room. Holy shit. A yell caught my attention. " Who the hell is that?" " She's hot!" 


	4. chapter 3

No own show, i hope thats okay w/ u all  
  
Yura's POV  
  
I blushed slightly as the two at the door compilmented me, a lot. I don't know why the hell I kissed Hiei. I shouldn't have, bad girl. God what came over me. I need to stop pitting myself. I looked at a calender and gasped. It had been two days. My dad would be so mad at me. I don't know how bad I'll be punnished. He'd always heal me so that he could almost kill me, it was just plain out fun for him. I looked up, I hadn't even realized I was staring holes into the ground. " I gotta go!" I left and ran as fast as possible to my house, thanks to my inu half I could at least go fast. I reached the house in no time and rushed in. A strange smell wafted through the air it was faint, but I could smell it. God what was it? I walked into my bedroom and lay down on my bed. I opened my eyes as the smell got stronger, it was my father, he was glaring and mad. " But time you got back, I need your help." I was taken aback, what could I do for him? " Your mother's out. You'll have to do for now." I then realized what was going to happen, he straddled my waist and I gasped, he wouldn't, would he? I noticed a growing bulge in his pants as his hand moved my hand down there. I closed my eyes willing it to stop, it didn't. It only got steadily worse. I shouldn't have come home.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
It had been awhile since she left. Kurama was hoping she would come back, it was humorous. Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching some movie on the television, the were laughing and pointing, and yelling. " Look! The guy just got his head hacked off!" After a hour Kurama came to me. " Go find her Hiei." Without a second thought I dashed off in the direction her scent was leading me. In a few moments I was nervous, we were in the nastyer part of town. I jumped to the spot that it stoped at. The smell that was there was terrible, a male demon was in heat, I hoped she was alright. Sitting on a windowsill I looked inside. Yura was laying on her bed, shaking terribly. A small thing blanket was spread over her, and some blood could be seen on the bed. Sniffling a bit she stood up wrapping the blanket around her body. She was naked, he must have taken his heat out on her. Who was the person who had been in heat. I watched as she entered her bathroom and began to wash. I walked in and stood on her bed. A man walked in. " Who are you?" He hissed. " Hiei, what gave you the right to take your heat out on Yura?" I snapped at the smell around his body. He laughed. " She's my daughter, I can do whatever I want to her." I nearly puked. He had raped his daughter? That's just plain sick. " Bastard!" I drew my katana and charged at him. He was too taken aback to dodge. I sliced open his stomach quickly and ran into Yura's bathroom. She screamed as she was grabbed out of the shower and I grabbed her blanket wrapping it around her before running off one of my hands muffling her screams. In a few moments we stopped in the woods. She looked up at me and began to cry. " I'm so pathetic." She sobbed.I shook my head sadly and went to put my hand on her shoulder. Yura only whimpered and moved away from me. " Don't touch me!"  
  
Yura's POV  
  
I didn't want any man to touch me. Wait, this was Hiei, I shouldn't. I began to cry again putting my face in my hands. I looked up as a new scent entered the clearing we were in and I wrapped the blanket closer to me. It was only Kurama, how had he gotten here? He looked down at me and a shocked expression crossed his face. He must think that I'm disgusting. He went over by a tree across the clearing and Hiei followed, they began to talk, I guess they didn't realized that I could here them. " Who?" Hiei seemed to fidget slightly. " Her, father." He knew. I shuddered. Hiei seemed to notice because he walked over to me and took off his cloak ad handed it to me. " Here wear this." I slipped it on letting the blanket fall. I looked up to get a good glimpse of his bare chest ( 0_0) before he walked back to Kurama. Their conversation continued. " Her father?" " Yes." "Why?" He glanced sadly at me. " He was in heat." Kurama shook his head. "She's coming back with us." Hiei nodded and walked back over. He reached out to pick me up but I simply jumped up and ran away from his touch. In a mere few minutes I found myself deeper in the woods, I guess I should just let him get me. I sat down and waited. 


	5. chapter 4

Hiei- this is a very odd stry  
  
HS- I know but it's all so sad  
  
Kurama- yes, the poor girl  
  
Yura- yes, i know, oh well  
  
Hiei- baka no onna  
  
Yura- shut up!  
  
HS- -_-' oh boy, just read, oh yeah, I think that the begaining might be a repeat of the last chapter, but, oh well, we will all live with it.  
  
Yura's POV  
  
I sat cluthing my knees to my chest. I enjoyed wearing Hiei's cloak like a dress, even though I completly hated dresses. I smirked and lay back folding my silver hair under me like a pillow. I smiled, but it soon faded as reality truly hit me. I had been raped , by my own father. I began to cry some and soon I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Hiei, I tried to edge away. I couldn't, something was holding me there. I leaned against him and sobbed.  
  
"Hiei." I cried.  
  
He cradled me in his arms and rocked me back in forth. I held on to him.  
  
" It hurts so much."  
  
He nodded at me and I sobbed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, very gently. I shuddered but it was slightly comforting. He pulled back and sped off, me still in his arms. I clung to him, as we sped through the forsets. I closed my eyes and was soon asleep.  
  
I was awakened by Hiei in a few moments I was awoken, I looked around and realized I was lying on a futon and Hiei was sleeping on the floor. I leaned over the edge of the futon and brushed my fingertips over his face. He stirred and looked up at me. I smiled.  
  
" Where are we?"  
  
" My home."  
  
"you have a home!" She yelled.  
  
Hiei nodded at me. I sat up. " Can I have something to eat?"  
  
He pointed. I nodded but didn't move.  
  
" Clothes, a shower, bathroom, brush?"  
  
He sweatdropped and pointed to a room on a far end of a hall.  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" My room, I don't sleep there but there should be some clothes."  
  
I nodded and walked in searching through the very well orginized drowers until I found something. I slipped in on and walked back out, Hiei gaped at me.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
She wore a simple black top the was baggy and reached her thighs. Yura was also wearing my pants, they seemed to be falling off her waists as well. I smiled. She smirked and leaned over, giving me a good view of her breasts. I was mesmorized, she stood up her amber eyes sparkling with miscief.  
  
" Like the view?"  
  
" Yes." Then I hit myself.  
  
She laughed loudly. Yura sat down on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
" Hiei?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Why me? Why did he have to take me?"  
  
I sighed. Even I thought rape was the most disgusting thing ever.  
  
" I don't know Yura."  
  
She smiled slightly. Yura leaned up and kissed my lips and I easily returned the kiss. She pulled back.  
  
" Sorry. I it just, god I'm so confused."  
  
I smiled at her. " Don't be."  
  
I leaned down adn brushed the silver hair from her face revealing her amber eyes. She smiled gently and I rubbed her ears slightly, she began to make a purrish sound. I smirked happily. She seemed happy, but then I saw a tear drip down the side of her face. I sighed and whispered comforting words in her ear. She nodded but stood up.  
  
"I'm tired, can I sleep?"  
  
I nodded and brought her to the room I never slept in.  
  
" You can sleep here."  
  
She walked over to the bed and I followed her. She lay down and closed her eyes. I turned to leave but she grabed my hand. I turned to her. Her eyes were open and she was breathing heavily.  
  
" Don't go, please."  
  
I sighed. I had to go, I couldn't show any emotions.  
  
" Please Hiei, don't leave me."  
  
I nodded and my body sat down next to her even though I was telling it to leave. Or to kick her out. She smiled and rested her head in my lap which caused my heart to speed up and my body reacat in a way it never had. I sighed and she gripped my hand and she closed her eyes, soon she was asleep. I closed my eyes and leaned againt the wall and fell asleep myself.  
  
The next morning  
  
Yura's POV  
  
I opened my eyes and groaned at the pain between my legs. Hiei was up in an instant and picked me up holding me in his arms. I screamed in pain. He got a worried look on his face and stroked my hair. I moaned.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
I whimmered. " It, hurts, so bad."  
  
He sighed and continued to stroke my hair. I leaned against him. I creak was heard and he jumped. I moaned.  
  
" Do not move me!"  
  
He shook his head slightly and got up opening the door. Kurama stood there, smirking. I glared. Hewalked over to me ignoring Hiei and sat me up. A scream left my lips. He appologized and I nodded.  
  
" I'm sorry that he made it so painful."  
  
" Me too." I whispered back. I sighed. " What, if, if I'm..."  
  
God I just couldn't be pregnant. Kurama sighed.  
  
" We should get you to the hospital to make sure that your all right."  
  
I nodded and bit down on my tounge as Hiei picked me up. I felt myself being carried through and out of Makia, soon he stopped. Kurama was next to me.  
  
" I need to change back."  
  
Blood dripped from my mouth and Hiei frowned wiping it away. I closed my eyes and searing pain soared through me as I felt my body returning to it's human form. I felt even weaker. I couldn't even moan when Hiei raced me off to the hospital. I felt myself pass out.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I looked down at the now human form of Yura. Her body had weakened from the transformation and she had passed out. I ran even faster.  
  
" Hiei!!!! I'll meet you-"  
  
Kurama began to yell, but I was soon out of earshot even for my demon ears. She wasn't just bleeding from her mouth but now blood was soaking frm her pants. The transformation must have, opened up cuts and such. I skidded to a stop and people gasped around me at the sudden arival and Yura. I jogged inside, to which a human would look like a fast sprint. I stopped again at a room and stood at a desk, swallowing my pride for a brief moment.  
  
" This girl needs a doctor, now, she needs to be, checked."  
  
The woman understood. " I'll send a doctor imediatly. Oh dear, how long has she been bleeding?"  
  
I looked over as a panting Kurama came up next to me. " About an, half hour, 45 minutes."  
  
" Oh! Goodness! DOCTOR!! Quick!"  
  
A man came over and with one look at Yura he ripped her from my grasp laying ehr down on a carrier ( i think that's what they are called). She was taken away quickly.  
  
" Where are they taking her?" I growled.  
  
" You'll be able to see her if she wants visitors soon."  
  
Kurama placed a hand on my shoulder which I brushed off. I walked into what the nigens called a waiting room and sat.  
  
Four hours later  
  
I cracked open an eye and glared at the beaming woman before me.  
  
" What!" I snapped.  
  
She stepped back. " She's alright, for now. She lost alot of blood and such, she's not pregnant, which she was very worried about. The family can see her now. How are you related?"  
  
I growled. " I'm no-"  
  
" We're her brothers!" Kurama stopped me.  
  
The woman beamed.  
  
" Alright then, you can both go in, one at a time though."  
  
" Hiei, you go ahead." I was already in the room.  
  
My eyes got wide. She was tied up to a tube pumping blood into it. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
" Hiei, this human form is messing up my nose."  
  
She made it twich and I smirked.  
  
" Oh well." I walked over.  
  
" Hiei, why'd he do this to me?"  
  
" I, don't, know." I said almost tripping over the words. She was crying again, great. 


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer:  
  
Hs- yura, yura are you alright?  
  
Yura- of course i am!  
  
Hs- then why are you crying?  
  
Yura- its sooooo sad!  
  
*suddenly hiei is beside her and rocking her back and forth  
  
hiei- relax, its just a story ' wait! What am I doing?'  
  
kurama in youko form*- hs, we better leave these two alone.  
  
Yura- suddenly jumps realizing hiei is holding her, only causing her to lay more against him*  
  
Hs-* smirks*yes, lets go  
  
*hs dragges youko from room.*  
  
youko- so whats going to happen next?  
  
Hs- *smirks* this *kisses*  
  
Youko- *returns kiss eagerly*  
  
*in a few moments they pull apart gasping for air*  
  
youko- you know, i meant in the story  
  
hs- *blushes* ooppps, i thought you meant here  
  
*loud crash is heard in other room*  
  
hs- *runs in* whats going on!!!  
  
Yura- he, he tried to kiss me!!!  
  
-_-"  
  
hs- so?  
  
Yura-..........  
  
Hs- *shakes head*  
  
tt- *suddenly walks into room*  
  
hs- hey there tt  
  
tt(toxic tears)- hey hs, bored  
  
hs- me too, these guys won't shut up, yura's complaining because hiei tried to kiss her.....  
  
tt- HE WHAT!!!!!! HIEI, GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!  
  
Hiei- *walks over meekly* yes tt?  
  
tt- *glares* why, did. You. Try. And. Kiss. Her?  
  
Hiei- uh, i missed you so much that I was depressed and desprate? Hs- *sweatdrops* Youko-*sweatdrops*  
  
tt- *smiles* alright then!  
  
Hs- i'm very bored, and since hiei is clearly whipped there is no fun in that..  
  
Hiei- i am not whipped!!!  
  
Youko- yes you are  
  
Hiei- no i'm not!!!!  
  
tt- yes, you are  
  
hiei- fine  
  
hs- why don't i start the chapter  
  
youko- *wraps arm around waist* good, then these guys will leave us alone. *points towards all you readers*  
  
now please go and read the story so me and youko can have some private time *smirks*  
  
Yura pulled her blond, almost white hair out from in front of her face revealing her green eyes that were red and puffy. " I'm sorry Hiei, I don't mean to be so weak and pathetic." Hiei walked up next to her and held her hand. " It's only because you're in your nigen form." Yura smirked. " If I could just leave....." Hiei shook his head. " Not now." Yura sighed and leaned against the 'bed'. Yura smiled at Hiei and then began to play with the button moving it up and down like she was riding a horse. "What are you doing?" She stopped. " I don't know." " Um,sir, you need to leave, the doctor needs to talk to Yura." Hiei growled but relusctantly left the room. Yura took a deep breath and the doctor soon came in with a grave face. " Yura, um, I'm afraid we don't have your last name." " Good. What do you need? I was talking to my, boyfriend." She snapped. The doctor sighed sadly. " I'm afraid that we got your tests mixed up with another young lady's." " I'm pregnant?" " No , not that, but we do need to keep you here for a while longer, to check some more things." Yura picked up her pillow. " NO!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to stay here!!!!!! I wanna go home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Outisde Hiei and Kurama heard muffled yelling. A young nurse came running out. " We need someone to go in and calm her down. She's scared the doctor. Please?" Hiei shrugged and entered the room to only cover his frajile demon ears from the screams coming towards him. The pale doctor looked at him. "Calm her down." Hiei only sat in a chair and watched with mild amusment as pillows and such were hurled at the poor doctor. " LET ME OOUT OR I'LL COME BACK AND KILL YOU ALL!!!!!" " Please, calm down ma'am." " LET ME OUT!!!!" Hiei's eyebrow quirked what suddenly had her all angry? Yura stood the IV ripping from her skin and her eyes glowed blood red before her hair began to change color from blond to silver, suddenly she had two furry ears on her head and amber eyes. " Let me out." She hissed. Hiei quickly removed his bandana and his Jagan opened, causing the frightnened doctor to scream. Hiei quickly knocked him out and erased his memory. Yura looked like she was about to kill, anyone. Hiei quickly put his lips to hers. She calmed down and pulled away. Her body changed back and she looked at her hands and felt under her eyes by her cheek bones. " H- Hiei? Did I have markings?" Hiei thought for a moment before realizing that she did have acid green stripes on her face. (think inuyasha) " Yes." " I went into, my, demon form, god." She groaned and leaned against him. Kurama came running in to find them and many objects scattered across the room. Yura pulled back. " I want training." Hiei looked to Kurama who looked to Yura. " Genkia." (did i spell that right?) Hiei nodded and he and Kurama swiftly took her to Genkia's. After a quick rap on the door it was opened. " What? I've got dim wit training down there." Hiei pushed a nervous Yura forward. " You've got a new dim wit, her name's Yura, she's a half inu demon." " Anything else?" " No, I'm a worthless halfbreed." Yura answered. " Well, anything is better than dim wit, he's complaining because it's too tough." Yura straightned herself up. She's prove herself. Closing her eyes she changed to her demonic form without the stripes. Genkia nodded. " Put on some training clothes and meet me in the basement." Yura nodded and Hiei and Kurama left saying that they'd be back later.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Yura entered the basement and pulled her hair back in a tight bun. " Ready Genkia." Yusuke looked up and gaped at the person who stood before him. He quickly fell to the ground. Sitting up he held his bleeding face. Yura laughed. " So whatcha got for me?" Genkia pointed to the punching bag Yusuke had just gotten hit with. " That, you need to puch it continually for half an hour." " How long did he hit it for?" Yura asked jabbing one finger in Yusuke's direction. " Hour." " I can beat it." " Go ahead." Genkia smirked, this should be good. Yura suprisingly began to circle it and Yusuke sat back also wanting to see what girl thought she could out number his hour of puches. Yura looked up at Genkia smirking. " Smart." "What?" " Filling the punching bag with lead. Harder to move and hit. No gloves either." " Your nose I presume." " Yup." Yura placed a CD in a cd player that seemed to appear from nowhere and turned the volume up as high as it would go before hitting play and going to the sleeping bag. (okay so I'm going to do one of the songs from good charlotte which i love and do not own. Maybe two because I love them sooooooo much, lol)  
  
This world , this world is cold But you don't You don't have to go.  
  
Yura placed her first punch into the bag and winced but punched it again.  
  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonley And no one seems to care Your mother's gone and your father hits you This pain you cannot bear  
  
Small red spots began to appear on Yura's knuckles as she hit it harder.  
  
But we all bleed the same way that you do We all have the same things to go through Hold on... if you feel like letting go Hold on....... it gets better than you know  
  
Yura landed a hard punch dispite her violently bleeding hands  
  
Your days you say they're way too long An your nights you can't sleep at all And waiting for but you don't want to no more Your not sure what your looking for but you don't want to no more  
  
Yura kicked it, the middle was already dented pretty far in and she was working her way through  
  
But we all bleed the same way that you do And we all have the same things to go through Hold on....... if you feel like letting go Hold on........ it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking your one step closer Don't stop searching it's not over......... hold on What are you looking for What are you waiting for Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Hiei was watching from outside as Yura made short work of the punching bag Yusuke had trouble with.  
  
Go ahead.....what are you waiting for Hold on........ if you feel like letting go Hold on..... it gets better than you know Don't stop looking you're one step closer Don't stop searching it's not over  
  
" HOLD ON!!!!! IF YOU FEEL LIKE LETTING GO!!!! HOLD ON IT GETS BETTER THAN . YOU. KNOW. H-HOLD, ON, don't let go..." Yura started screaming but ended colasped on her knees sobbing. The end of the song came and Genkia turned it off and walked to the girl. Her hands were bleeding badly and there was a clear dent that went almost all the way through in the punching bag. Yura sniffed and looked up. " Sorry, what next?" " It hasn't even been a half hour and you're already in tears, get back to work." Genkia sat down and watched as Yura stood and contiued to beat the bag while small tears slipped down her face. ' I need to know more about this girl.' Genkia thought. 


End file.
